Insuficiente
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Sayu x Linda, imposible. Viven en la misma ciudad y no lo saben.


**Insuficiente**

Sayu y Linda viven en la misma ciudad y no lo saben. Orillas opuestas, historiales distintos. Necesidades que podrían complementarse, si el destino lo quisiera de esa forma.

El apellido de Sayu es Yagami y está acostumbrada a ser siempre la hermana menor de Light, el genio de la familia. Cualquiera diría que lo culpa por eso, ya que la gente olvida su nombre a causa del brillo que él desprende y lo deja en las sombras. Pero Sayu se ha dado cuenta de que si no fuera por Light, la llamarían por ser la hija de su madre o padre, la amiga de Misa Amane, la novia de un mafioso, etcétera. Sabe que es la clase de persona a la que todos olvidan con facilidad.

Linda solía pensar que eventualmente, todas las relaciones que había sembrado, echarían fuertes raíces que la harían sentir lo suficientemente segura como para confiar en sus seres amados la verdad. Sin embargo, no tiene ningún amigo lo suficientemente cercano al que pueda susurrarle palabras amorosas, realidades, pesadillas.

Sayu tiene dieciocho años. Le alegra que así sea, porque puede esconderse en un Bar oscuro y diminuto, de los Barrios Bajos, hasta que decida qué hará y cómo. Su espalda de encorva sobre la mesa en la que se inclina, frente a una bebida alcohólica que no piensa beber. En verdad, siente que mil años le pesan en los hombros, pero estaría dispuesta a comerse un helado coronado con manjar, de esos que tanto le gustan y solo sirven en restaurantes hispanos. Aunque parezca una niña.

Linda tiene veinte. Le gustaría ser algo mayor, para que su matrimonio no alzara tantas cejas, ni tuviera que explicar tanto a terceros para dejar en claro que no es una femme fatal. Está cansada de eso, teniendo en cuenta que su mansión le pertenece por las obras que ha vendido, no por la herencia que podría darle Roger, dedicado a una profesión que jamás le prometió un céntimo que no estuviese medido por las manos firmes de su anterior amante. De todos modos ha pedido el divorcio, porque ya no es una niña que necesita de cuidados incestuosos.

Sayu no tiene interés alguno en contraer matrimonio, tan siquiera tener hijos. Ese era el destino que su madre le deparaba y ahora se ha consumido con las cenizas que restaban de su modesto cuerpo de esposa dedicada, clase media oriental, fiel y aburrida, satisfecha de su condición. Se ufanaba del nacimiento de sus dos pequeños, tal y como lo había planeado desde que era una virgen: un varón bien parecido de porte altivo y buenas calificaciones, una niña alegre, mona y moralmente correcta, a la cual casaría con un militar una vez que tuviese mayoría de edad. Harto decir que con Light se sepultaron todas las esperanzas, para su persona inclusive y los antidepresivos se encargaron de anestesiar a esa anciana mujer hasta la tumba prematura en la cual le esperaba su marido.

Linda fue expulsada de la clase avanzada del orfanato para genios en el que vivió durante doce años. Le gustaba pintar y dibujar, pero no era realmente buena a la hora de reconocer perfiles de posibles asesinos seriales o memorizar huellas digitales de objetivos con antecedentes penales. Le gusta pensar que fue el destino para no deprimirse, ni llegar a considerarse inferior, como aquella vez en la que intentó precipitarse al olvido a fuerza de un par de tijeras, apretadas contra sus venas calientes. Jamás tuvo el coraje de hacerlo, pero lo consideró y las mujeres de rostros lánguidos, desesperados, que ocupan sus cuadros más vendidos, reflejan en su hambruna, la desesperación de su adolescencia perdida.

Sayu quería estudiar corte y confección. También le gustaba mucho pintar y dibujar modelos. Soñaba con tener su propia línea de diseño. Misa prometió ser el ícono de la misma, si alguna vez triunfaba en el mundo de la moda. Tras su suicidio post decadencia artística/viudez simultánea, ese sueño compartido se fue al bote de basura.

Linda obtuvo el éxito en su carrera como artista plástica tan rápido, que le subió a la cabeza y aún le marea. Casi inmediatamente lo que hizo fue comprar una enorme casa en las afueras de la metrópoli en la que vive usualmente. Hogar que pobló con gatos de suave pelaje, a falta de digna compañía humana para apagar su soledad.

Sayu no desea volver a la Universidad, siquiera soñar con introducirse en una multitud de jóvenes de su edad. Tiene miedo de ser succionada por la masa y no poder volver a surgir, herida y todo, a su mundo de dolor.

Linda vive sola, porque su esposo ha ido a dar al hospital con un brote de fiebre amarilla, consecuencia del último verano vacunando huérfanos en Sudán.

Sayu solía tener una única clase que le gustaba en la escuela: Economía doméstica. Jamás quemó un sólo guisado o preparó un pastel que fuera incomible, pero su hermano ya había sacado una alta calificación en cocina gourmet, así que no fue difícil permanecer opacada y desistir tras aprobar, ante el desprecio de sus profesores, por no llenar las expectativas de quien llevaba la sangre de Light Yagami, ese genio en todos los aspectos.

Linda se casó con su maestro preferido: Roger. Cuando Near murió, ambos estaban descorazonados. Linda estaba intentando dejar las drogas-la costumbre había venido con el éxito-y él simplemente la soledad, el abandono de ser un hombre viejo. Ella pidió el divorcio cuando entendió que el incesto la salvaría del mundo exterior, pero no de sus propios remordimientos.

Sayu no ha tenido un sólo novio que le dure más de un mes en el curso de toda su vida. Porque cuando empieza a salir con un muchacho, encuentra la voz de su madre resonando en su cabeza, diciéndole qué debería hacer para atraparlo de por vida. Esa voz suave, pero que dicta las consignas con firmeza. No sabe de disfrutar del momento, de tomar la mano del que será su amante y empezar a encerrar su figura en el corazón. Sólo quiere pensar en el cuarto de la casa que habitarán y en los uniformes de colegios privados a los cuales acudirán sus hijos. Siendo una muchacha moderna, se odia por eso. Es una falta a la supuesta libertad con la que gozan los jóvenes.

Una prestigiosa Universidad le dio una beca a Linda, tras su última exposición. La misma incluye un estudio en sus instalaciones, que ella nunca ha usado, porque desde que el mundo se está reponiendo de la dictadura de Kira, los peligros han aumentado y los motivos para abandonar la comodidad de su hogar, son nulos. Viaja dos horas al día (en ida y vuelta) sólo para tomar sus clases.

Come a solas en algún restaurante bien reseñado en cualquier revista vanguardista de las que le llegan a su casa. Con frecuencia necesita respirar aire fresco, caminar sobre la hierba, pero puede hacer todo eso en su propio jardín. No tiene necesidad de nada más.

Si Linda y Sayu se conocieran, podrían complementarse perfectamente. Sayu podría dejar de lado los duros problemas económicos que ha tenido en los últimos años, a consecuencia de su brusca mudanza a donde nadie la conoce ni puede estigmatizarla. Se iría con Linda y aprendería de su espíritu altruista, de sus maneras femeninas, de su desinteresada entrega al arte. Podría consumar las fantasías de cuero negro y rubios cabellos que la torturan desde que conoció a la novia de Light. Podría escapar de esa tristeza que le llena cada recoveco del alma en oscuridad.

Si Sayu pudiera salir de ese baño sucio en el que se encuentra, para caminar tambaleándose hasta el mostrador y mirar sin querer a esa extraña de lentes oscuros, sentada a un lado del mismo, entonces hallaría su salvación. Si Sayu pudiera dejar de vomitar y llorar, para que el destino le tienda una mano y converse en su viejo idioma con esa desconocida (que resultaría ser una pintora ícono de un movimiento artístico que estuvo siguiendo de lejos, allá en su adolescencia, dos años atrás) podría dejar de ser una inválida emocional. Se convertiría en la colega predilecta de Linda, que estaría encantada de ayudarle a salir de su crisis.

Linda gasta más en comida para gatos que en lo que engulle para sí misma. Al principio, las criadas que limpiaban su casa se encargaban de dejar la nevera repleta de alimentos, pero éstos se pasaban de la fecha de caducidad sin que nadie los tocara o a penas mordisqueados en noches de insomnio. Porque Linda no ha cambiado su dieta desde los doce años: macarrones con queso día a día, más vitaminas y agua mineral. Una que otra fruta y alcohol puro durante las crisis de inspiración. Nada más.

Sayu –soñando bajo el mando de la voz de su madre- acariciaba la idea de enamorarse a primera vista de un hombre importante, y casarse con un vestido que ella misma diseñara. Tenía algunos bocetos guardados en una vieja carpeta, allá en su hogar. Podría contarle de eso y Linda le confesaría que ella hubiera querido tener una madre que le metiera esas ideas tradicionalistas en la cabeza, porque no recuerda casi nada de la que tuvo.

Si Linda fuese más vanidosa y le afectara más hondamente que su maquillaje esté arruinado, iría al baño de esa gasolinera para lavarse la cara y delinearse los ojos nuevamente. Pero ha dejado sus cosméticos en casa. Sólo venía bajo pedido de un detective japonés, que buscaba interrogarla, acerca de un secuestro en Nakano. Porque encontraron cartas firmadas por ella y pinturas obsequiadas a los presumibles perpetradores. Linda ya lo sabe, pero con el Gobierno de Kira Caído por completo, no hay nada que temer. En todo caso, le ejecutarán en silencio. En cierta forma, eso es lo que está buscando. Un silenciador contra su abrigo de quinientos dólares y adiós a esa mediocre vida teñida de opulencias que no llenan el vacío exánime de su corazón. Es por eso que jamás encontrará a Sayu, mirándose en el espejo del baño, llorando y prometiendo su vida entera a quien le pregunte si tiene un problema, como probablemente haría Linda si se diera el caso.


End file.
